One Small Mistake
by FlameAlchemist007
Summary: Sanada is meticulous and orderly, and the one time he accidentally messes up, his mishap manifests itself into an unexpectedly big problem. Things are never peaceful at Rikkaidai. Very very slight Yukimura x Sanada at the end.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi.

**Rating: **K

**Author's Note:** It's impossible to not write about about all of the misfortunes in Sanada's life. I love the extra stoic, hot-headed fukubuchou :) *pats him on the back* Enjoy and review ^^

* * *

Sanada wiped his face off with a towel - his team was currently over by the outdoor sink rinsing off their faces during their mid-practice break. He had taken off his hat and set it on his jacket on the bench nearby to run some water through his hair. It was scorching out and his hair was already damp and messy anyway. As he splashed water on his head, he felt the cool droplets of water run down the nape of his neck before vanishing into his jersey and closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the sensation.

All of a sudden, his phone rang and he saw that it was his grandfather calling. Earlier he had informed Yukimura that he was waiting for an urgent call, so he took off around the corner as the rest of his team turned to stare. Except for Niou who waved him off with a jaunty wave with a wicked grin.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Marui questioned as he smacked a bubble he had made out of his gum loudly.

"It's none of our business," Jackal reminded him as he reached for his racket.

"Yeah, I know, but he never takes calls during practice."

"Which is why he let Yukimura-kun know ahead of time," Yagyuu added in as he placed his glasses back onto his face.

"Hey Yeeagyuu…"

"Do you really have to say my name like that?"

Niou stuck out his tongue and nodded over to the bench, where Sanada's beloved hat was resting on his jacket.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you Masaharu," Yanagi warned as he zipped up his jacket. How he could still wear a jacket in the heat they were experiencing was a mystery to his team. There was a bit of insanity in all of them and they dismissed that as one of his.

"You know I wouldn't," Niou answered back, twirling is rattail and making his way towards the courts. "I'm not stupid enough to go against an enraged animal out for blood."

"First common sense thing I've ever heard you say, Niou-senpai," Kirihara chipped in before taking off for the courts with an angry Niou hot on his heels. Jackal took off running too to be there just in case a potential fight broke out and Marui came right after him. Yagyuu followed behind them - an audible sigh issuing from him as walked passed his captain.

"Coming, Seiichi?"

"Yes Yanagi," Yukimura said as he readjusted his leather wristbands and taking a glance at where Sanada's precious item lay unprotected in the open. "I have a slight suspicion that something interesting is going to occur…"

"It is your decision to remedy it or alter it to fit your own or your team's needs," Yanagi reminded him as they took off last for the courts, falling in stride with each other.

"Ah, so you do know what I'm talking about."

"I'm not the data expert for nothing, you know…Anyway, you don't like to leave things unprovoked, do you?"

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"Where the hell is my hat?" Sanada roared, thundering onto the courts with his racket clenched in his hand. "It wasn't on my jacket on the bench when I got back from my phone call!"

Niou snickered, nudging Yagyuu in the shoulder. Yagyuu brushed him off and shook his head, smiling a little bit as well.

"Niou! Go run a hundred laps right now!" Sanada ordered, pointing in the direction of the gate. "It was you, wasn't it? I know it was you!"

"It wasn't me!" Niou declared hotly. "Why do you always think it's me?"

"Because it usually is you," Kirihara mumbled and Niou shot a death glare at him.

"Another 50 for lying!"

Niou scowled and took off running as his teammates started laughing at him.

"Excuse me Sanada-kun…" Yagyuu started politely, hoping to not cause him to explode.

"And you are probably in on it too…" Sanada hypothesized and Yagyuu frowned at him. "Go join your partner in running laps. I can see his bad influence on you."

Yagyuu sighed and took off running, giving a significant glance at Yanagi as he left. Yanagi shrugged back, shooting a comforting smile and a kind nod.

"What?" Sanada asked violently.

"Nothing Genichirou," Yanagi replied smartly as he stretched out his legs. His eyes were perpetually closed as always, but the team could have sworn they saw a twinkle in his half closed eyes.

"Spit it out."

"Okay, fine. I'll say that everything's gone to your head. Especially the important things."

Kirihara busted out laughing as the rest of the team struggled to suppress their chuckling. It was a bit hard not to when Sanada developed a completely dumfounded expression to Yanagi's mysterious, yet challenging, statement.

"That. was. perfect," Kirihara squeezed out as he continued laughing at Yanagi who beamed back.

"125 laps for you because your dry sarcasm isn't appreciated!" Sanada bellowed, gesturing to the pair that was already running.

"I'm amazed you could construct such a justifying sentence when you're so upset. I thought you would just tell me to run without any explanation."

"25 more. And Akaya!" Kirhara snapped too attention, fear evident in his eyes as his murderous vice captain advanced towards him.

"Yes fukubuchou!"

"You better be running with him too for supporting him."

Kirihara grumbled as Yanagi guided him out of the court area. Only Marui, Jackal, and Yukimura were left, stone silent next to the court bench.

"Now you two…" Sanada indicated, staring them down with his arms, muscles bulging threateningly, and Marui and Jackal shifted back on their heels.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't tell me you're conspiring with them!"

Marui snorted and Jackal smacked him over the head.

"Sorry! He just 'conspiring' and i just remembered what Yanagi had said about making intelligent sentences when you're thinking is clouded," Marui said defiantly in response. "Besides, my genius skill would have never taken his hat."

"So where is it then?"

Marui looked to Jackal, panicked. Jackal looked back calmly, but he was probably freaking out on the inside.

"Ummm… the answer is somewhere by your brain," Jackal said lamely and Sanada glowered more dangerously than before.

"Go run 150 laps - both of you!" Sanada said in a menacing tone. "I've had enough of this ridiculousness."

Marui and Jackal grimaced as they both left the courts together, jogging slightly to get ready for their laps. The rest of their teammates were already showing signs of fatigued, but they could see the determination in their eyes to not let it show more than necessary. They still had a reputation to hold after all.

Sanada signed in resignation, glancing over to Yukimura who was looking off in the distance with an impassive face. He didn't dare ask Yukimura if he had anything to do it because he highly doubted that his best friend would ever do that. Then again, it was Yukimura he was thinking about, and there's a chance he wanted to get the team more into shape and figured it was a good way to achieve his goal.

"I'm sorry Yukimura," Sanada said apologetically, approaching him slowly with downcast eyes. "I can't find my hat…"

"What does it mean to you, Sanada?" he questioned politely. "It's simply… a hat, right?"

It didn't occur to Sanada how much he was overreacting to a simple hat until that moment. He felt hot in the face and quite a bit furious at himself for losing control. As he quickly gathered his thoughts, a memory of Yukimura giving him the hat on that evening as a symbol of their new friendship resurfaced.

"No…" Sanada started, putting his hands in his pockets shyly, and looking down to try to hide his embarrassment. "It's more than a hat… to me at least…"

He inhaled deeply and Yukimura put a comforting hand on his arm.

"You can tell me."

"I.. well… It's just that it was the first thing you have ever given me and it just reminds me that you're always with me no matter where I go… what I do...," Sanada continued, trying not to swallow his words in his throat out of nervousness. "And I really treasure our friendship… I don't want to ever lose it…"

Yukimura smiled warmly, causing him to feel even hotter in the face than he already was. He watched in stunned silence as Yukimura suddenly reached behind his head and he felt something slide around his head.

"Sanada, you had put your hat on backwards when you were rushing back to practice. You have always been a stickler for punctuality and not missing anything and so you ended up not thinking about what you were doing," Yukimura announced as he adjusted it back to the right place, casting a shadow over Sanada's eyes. He gently relocated Sanada's bangs so that they lay straight on either side of his face before giving him a kind pat on the head.

Meanwhile, Sanada's brain was frozen in shock at the revelation. He had pretty much made a fool of himself in front of the team unprovoked and his pride felt like it had cracked. He looked at Yukimura who was still smiling and currently readjusted the jacket on his shoulder with an elegant grace.

"It makes me happy to hear you care about me that much," Yukimura said honestly as he kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now why don't you go run say about… 250 laps to make up for punishing the team when they didn't actually do anything wrong this time? Surprising, isn't it?"

"Yes Yukimura."

"And 100 pushups when you're done with that."

"I will do that."

"How about 100 sit-ups too to really rectify this situation?"

"I have no choice but to say yes."

Yukimura's smile widened affectionately as he started to leave.

"I'll be good to you tonight," he added, stopping Sanada in his tracks. "But I'm not going to lie… I sure do like a strong, muscular man as my closest companion and lover."

Sanada shook his head as he sprinted off with a muttered 'Tarundoru' under his breath. If there was someone who truly understood the intricacies of manipulation, it was definitely Yukimura so he should have known that Yukimura of all people would take advantage of his simple mistake for his own agenda. Even amongst demons there was a hierarchy and Sanada would bend to the will of one person and one only. He couldn't help but smile anyway because no matter what happened it was all worth it for someone that special to his heart.


End file.
